1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle such as a motorcycle described in JP-A-Hei 5-139358 has a main frame extending rearward from a head pipe and above an engine, seat rails extending generally horizontally rearward from a mid portion of the main frame, and a swing arm coupled with a rear end of the main frame for swing movement with a rear wheel attached thereto. An oil damper is disposed between the seat rails and the swing arm. The damper extends and contracts when the swing arm swings by vibrations and shocks transmitted from the road while running; thereby, the damper damps the swing movement of the swing arm to enhance the ride of the vehicle.
In JP-A-Hei 5-139358, a bracket disposed at a top end of a cylinder of the oil damper is attached to the seat rails positioned in a top portion of the vehicle. Because the seat rails are located in a high position, the center of gravity of the whole vehicle is placed at a high position, and there arises a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently improve the running stability of the vehicle.